Butterfly Kisses
by jekkah
Summary: Written for ilovetvalot with prompts from Dacia Luck - Rossi takes JJ out for a surprise, but she has a surprise of her own for him. ONE SHOT


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the dvds._

_Author's Note: Written in an attempt to make ilovetvalot to smile just a little bit. Special thank to Dacia Luck over on Facebook for the prompts: butterflies, sunshine, and a picnic._

**Butterfly Kisses**

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" JJ whined.

Rossi rolled his eyes, biting his tongue. She had been doing nothing but whining since he dragged her out of the house nearly an hour ago. In fact, she had been increasingly belligerent over the last few weeks. Even the smallest slight sent her off in a tizzy such as when Prentiss drank the last cup of coffee and didn't refill the pot last Wednesday. Rossi wasn't sure why she was behaving so erratically lately, but he was determined to figure it out. When Hotch and Will asked to take Henry away for a few days on a family trip with Jack and their recently adopted baby boy, Rossi had leapt at the opportunity before JJ even had a chance to think it over.

"Because it's a surprise," Rossi replied, evenly. He released the hand he'd been holding to grip her shoulders, putting her in front of him. He leaned closer to her ear. "Haven't you always loved my surprises?"

JJ shivered. "You could have warned me that my boss was dating my ex, but other than that, I suppose, you're correct."

Rossi chuckled. He snaked his arm around her waist, slipping his fingers underneath her blue t-shirt to stroke her stomach. "I only found out a few hours before you did, sweetheart."

"This surprise; it isn't like our six month anniversary surprise where you thought it would be fun to have sex outside at the cabin?" She tried to sound annoyed, but there was an undercurrent of amusement he detected.

"Hey, that would have worked out beautifully if it hadn't started raining," Rossi countered.

"And if you had rescheduled the gardening crew to another weekend," JJ added. "You're just lucky I was able to wrap the blanket around me before the guys came around the house."

Rossi kissed just below her ear. "And left me to face them completely naked."

JJ leaned her head back against his shoulder. "You deserved it. So, anyway, about this surprise?"

"Nothing like that, I promise." He removed his hands from her and began to undo the know of the blindfold. "What do you think?"

"Ooh," JJ breathed out as she took in the scene in front of her. Everywhere she looked, there were colorful flowers in purples, blues, oranges, and reds. The plants seemingly exploded all over the place, but it was clear that the garden was well maintained. "What is this place?"

Again, Rossi moved his arms around JJ. "It's a butterfly garden that my friend, Chris, made for his wife, Karen. I was thinking that we could build one in the back corner of the yard. We could put a bench out there so you'd have somewhere to relax and be by yourself."

JJ turned in his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's a wonderful idea. What do you think about putting a little fountain in the center?"

"I think anything that puts that smile on your face, Sunshine, is okay in my book," he told her, kissing her nose.

"I've really been a bear lately, haven't I?" she asked, cringing at the memories of her recent behavior.

Rossi shook his head. "You have been that bad. Maybe a tad unpredictable, but-"

He was interrupted by a rumbling of JJ's stomach. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Well, luckily for you, Sunshine, I had Chris and Karen pack us a picnic. It should be just around that bend." Rossi grabbed her hand and lead her down the path. They rounded the corner to find a red plaid blanket laying on the ground. A brown picnic basket and a bottle of wine chilling in a silver bucket sat in the center.

"You thought of everything," JJ whispered.

He smiled. "I have another surprise for you later."

She kissed his cheek. "Let's eat."

Rossi laughed as she pulled him to the ground, immediately diving into the picnic basket. He laid on his side, propping his head up on his elbow. He watched as she pulled out containers of fruit, whipped cream, and finger sandwiches.

"Oh my God," JJ moaned around a piece of pineapple. "This is the best fruit I've ever had in my entire life. You have to try a piece."

She shoved a piece into mouth causing him to nearly choke. He swallowed audibly. "It's okay."

JJ shot him an "are you crazy" look as she continued to munch on more fruit. "You're insane. This is delicious."

"JJ," Rossi sighed. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?" She paused with a strawberry halfway to her mouth.

Rossi licked his lips, stalling to gather the courage for what he wanted to talk to her about. "Well, you've been a bit moody lately." He cringed when she glared at him, even though she agreed with him just a few minutes earlier. "You've been in bed before ten the last few weeks. You've been all about morning sex recently, not that I'm complaining, but it's not really like you."

JJ put the fruit down, her face growing serious. "There's something I have to tell you."

Rossi sat up, suddenly, his stomach clenching over just what she had to tell him. That was the face she reserved for talking with victim's families. He grabbed the bottle of wine and the glasses from the basket. "I think I'm going to need a drink for this. Can I pour you one?"

"No," she replied, softly. Her calmness only made him more nervous. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him drink half a glass of wine. JJ opened and closed her mouth several times before beginning to speak. "Dave, we've... been together now for about a year and a half. It's been amazing and wonderful. I mean, you're so great with Henry and we've practically moved in with you."

"JJ, you're rambling," Rossi said, cutting her office. As much as he was dreading whatever she had to tell him, he would rather she rip off the truth like a band-aid.

She sighed. "I know. I just can't believe how hard this is to say. I'll understand if this isn't what you want. We never really talked about it."

Rossi rubbed his beard. "Talked about what?"

"I'm pregnant, Dave." Her voice was so low he wasn't sure he heard her. Rossi sat there dumbfounded, unable to form a coherent enough thought to reply. "Well, say something."

"This is amazing!" He sprung forward, wrapping his arms around her and tumbling the both to the blanket. He kissed her until she was breathless. "I love you."

JJ ran her hand through his hair. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't be happy. We never talked about this. We haven't talked about the future much at all."

Rossi sat up, bringing her up with him. "That's the other reason I brought you here. JJ, I love you. I never thought that when you showed up on my doorstep one year, six months, and three days ago that we would end up here, but I am eternal grateful that we have. I can't imagine living another minute in this life without you and Henry." He reached into his back pocket. "JJ, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she shouted without hesitation. JJ watched as he put the engagement ring on her finger, his hands shaking. She reached out and hugged him fiercely. "I love you."

"I love you."

JJ tightened her hold. "And you're happy about the baby?"

"I'm ecstatic. I don't think it's possible for me to be happier," he assured her.

"Even though we haven't talked about having kids? And even though, you're a bit... older?" she asked, tentatively.

Rossi pulled back to give her a mock glare. "Are you saying I'm too old to have a kid?"

JJ shook her head, adamantly. "No! In fact, you've been keeping up better with Henry lately than I have."

"Sunshine," he swept the hair from her face, "I'm beyond thrilled to have a baby with you. I hope it's a girl, though. Henry has all brothers."

"A little girl," JJ said, wistfully, picturing her daughter with dark hair and light brown eyes. "Can you just imagine her surrounded by Henry, Jack, and Benjamin? The poor girl will never date in high school."

Rossi grumbled. "They have to wait in line behind me, Hotch, and Will." He absently stroked her stomach. "Another boy wouldn't be so bad either."

JJ giggled. "No, not at all." She glanced down briefly at the food. "You know, as wonderful as all this imagining is, we have almost eight months before the little peanut gets here and this food isn't getting any fresher."

"No, it's not," he agreed. Rossi pulled her close again, his lips hovering over hers. "But I think it can wait a little bit longer."

"And just what did you have in mind?" She looked at him with heat in her eyes.

Rossi ran his hands up and down her back. "Let's scare the butterflies."

THE END


End file.
